Nowadays, information from millions of sources is stored in electronic files. Conventionally, most electronic files, in addition to text, further include pictures, sound, and video. As such, size of an electronic file grows significantly. Moreover, features provided by software increase greatly. This in turn greatly increases the sizes of various types of software. In another aspect, very few kinds of available portable storage devices (e.g., MOs, ZIPs, CD-Rs, memory cards, etc.) are capable of storing electronic files and application software.
Currently, only a hard disk drive (HDD), having features of being portable, mass storage, adapted to connect to a data communication interface (i.e., port) on a main board of a computer, and inexpensive, is capable of eliminating the above problem. Thus, a type of “external box for HDD” is produced by an electronics manufacturer and is commercially available. Typically, there are two types of external box of HDD commercially available.
(i) The first one comprises an outer housing and an inner housing. The outer housing is affixed to a computer case and comprises a circuit board on its bottom. The circuit board comprises a port. A cable is provided externally of the outer housing and is electrically connected to the circuit board. The cable is further electrically connected to a data communication interface on a main board of a computer. A HDD is mounted in the inner housing. Next, mount the inner housing in the outer housing by inserting through an opening on the computer case by connecting a connector of the HDD to the port. Thereafter, electronic files and application software can be installed in the HDD for storage. A user may remove the inner housing out of the outer housing prior to replacing a HDD. However, the first type of external box involves an installation of an outer housing by detaching a computer case. Further, it undesirably consumes a precious internal space of the computer case. Furthermore, only one HDD per replacement is allowed. In addition, it operation is very inconvenient.
(ii) The second one comprises a seat, a housing, and a panel. A HDD is mounted on the seat. A bottom plate is provided below a bottom of the seat. A circuit board is mounted on a surface of the bottom plate facing the seat. A port is provided on the circuit board and is adapted to connect to a connector of the HDD. A second port is provided on a bottom of the circuit board. The housing is mounted on the seat. The panel is provided on a surface of the housing facing the seat. A cable (e.g., USB cable) is interconnected the external second port and a data communication interface (e.g., USB port) on a computer case. Thereafter, electronic files and application software can be installed in the HDD for storage. However, the second type of external box suffered from a disadvantage. For example, the seat is threadedly secured to the panel by screws. Thus, it is impossible of removing the seat out of the housing if no suitable tools for panel disassembly are available to a user.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel external box which enables a user to easily replace a HDD without involving detaching a computer case and using tools for panel disassembly.